


In Which Jewelry Changes the World

by AteanaLenn



Series: Notfics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of a Grave Injury, Alpha Peter Hale, Complete, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Magical Bond, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Notfic, Prompt: Silver, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts, magical jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteanaLenn/pseuds/AteanaLenn
Summary: For the Steter Network Monthly Prompt ofAugust 2017: SILVER.My first thought for “silver” was jewelry.Maybe a nice oldish ring or a wristband/something? Peter's grandparents offer it to him as 'magical protection' and either he humors them while discreetly rolling his eyes, or he does believe them and is very thankful. Both work, really, but with a slightly different characteristics/behavior. Also, he likes the humor part, since urban legend has it that ‘silver’ kills werewolves.Fast forward some time, the fire happens and boom, Peter's the only one who survives (and he really shouldn’t have, logically, werewolf or not). Badly off because that was rocket-fuel worthy accelerant, but he survives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> First, a warning, if you missed the tags: this is a notfic!
> 
> Which is a nice, concise way of saying "here, listen to me describe the fic that I would like to write for this prompt, but don't actually feel like writing" lol  
> Basically, it's a veeeery detailed outline, written as brainstorming mostly, of what I would have written if I had bothered to make it a coherent fic.
> 
> This notfic was written for the [Steter Network Monthly prompt of August 2017: silver](http://steternetwork.tumblr.com/post/164217460825/august-2017-prompt).
> 
> -

There are a few  [ Steter Network Monthly Prompts ](http://steternetwork.tumblr.com/post/164867248155/steter-monthly-prompts-masterpost) that I missed, and I don't know what to write but it's also way too hot to brain (goddamn heat wave. I'm inside my house at a balmy 29°C/84°F ( _ balmy, would you believe that. I hate the heat, I'm not used to it because where I live should never get this hot, and yet, it is indeed balmy because outside is about 10°C/20°F higher _ ) ).

Anyway, moving on lol

-

My first thought for “silver” was jewelry.

Maybe a nice oldish ring or a wristband/something? Peter's grandparents offer it to him as 'magical protection' and either he humors them while discreetly rolling his eyes, or he does believe them and is very thankful. Both work, really, but with a slightly different characteristics/behavior. Also, he likes the humor part, since urban legend has it that ‘silver’ kills werewolves.

Fast forward some time, the fire happens and boom, Peter's the only one who survives (and he really shouldn’t have, logically, werewolf or not). Badly off because that was rocket-fuel worthy accelerant, but he survives.

He goes to the hospital / is in coma.

Some time later, kid Stiles who came to visit his mother, finds Peter in is room. Maybe he's been wandering because he can't stand to hear Claudia rage at him, or maybe he's just tired of watching her sleep. And then Stiles notices the ring, because it's such a curious thing to wear in a hospital, in the long term ward. Stiles is old enough to know that people who spend time unmoving in the long term ward, don't usually get to keep wearing jewelry.

I like the idea of Stiles recognizing the symbol on the ring as something he saw on his mom's stuff/books/boxes.

Obviously, Stiles' is curious so he comes to this room again. This would be a very good explanation as to why a kid would come see a guy he doesn't know from Adam and then actually stay with him / sought him out even though the guy is unresponsive.

I really like the Stiles-grows-a-pack-bond-with-Peter-during-his-coma trope, but I've seen it a lot (even though this was what I originally thought of lol).

What about instead, the ring needs a power source to be efficient, but Peter being in a coma / unable to move and create energy by 'living', the ring's magic / wards is depleted following the fire and unable to grow 'strong' again.

What if magic is, not quite sentient, but with some kind of self-preservation? So since it's been running on empty for a while and unable to do its job, when it feels Stiles' spark close, it latches on him.

-

Fast forward some time.

Stiles is growing up as usual, but Peter on the other hand is getting better much faster than in canon. 

Or maybe there are at least a few repercussions for Stiles, like he's quieter because often tired, he doesn't have that much energy so he doesn't get into as much trouble as he got before. That would probably give him a better relationship with his dad, if the man doesn't have to shoo him off his case files all the time. And maybe since Stiles was nowhere near as efficient as in canon, he couldn't hide that doing all the chores / dealing with the housework / making food and everything was hard on him since he was young. So John got out of the bottle much faster than in the show, and actually spent time being a responsible adult and a father, taking care of his son instead of the reverse.

The idea being, of course, that the protective jewelry latched onto Stiles' magic to power itself.

So, way before he wakes up, Peter is already a medical curiosity because he's healing really well for someone who got horrifying burns and should already not being alive.

Saying this, I think that I HAVE TO get other werewolf people involved at this point. Because if Peter is healing way too fast and people are starting to wonder about stuff, then they might end up doing analysis and stuff. And I don't remember the show mentioning anything about werewolves being different from humans at a genetic level, but come on, they have to be. So werewolves and/or werewolf-adjacents people get involved, maybe they have a doctor/nurse get a transfer to Beacon Hills Hospital, but still, even that would be touch and go / involve a lot of luck.

In this case, and since Stiles isn't actually concerned by Peter this time, then we could have Peter be moved to another center. Have the werewolf people fake a transfer or be actually legitimate, and have them get comatose!Peter moved to their own supernatural clinic. 

(

I'm just thinking, if we wanted to go the extra-angsty route (but I don't because I sometimes like to read angst, but I mostly write fluff), we could have  _ Eichen House _ notice that something's wrong, and they can't let him continue to be around humans, so they get him transferred to EH. But that's potentially a super dark plot line and yicks, not for me.

)

A fun plot line could also be that Laura and Derek might have abandoned Peter behind, but it hasn't gone unnoticed by the other werewolves packs. Which would be a way to explain why Laura and Derek were apparently struggling in New York, because abandoning a pack member like that is a shame on the Alpha so the other packs turned their back on them / look down on them.

What if Peter has some friends in another pack, or even family who married into another pack. They heard about what happened but were under the impression that Peter was dying and couldn't bring attention to themselves since the fire was more than a little suspicious. But then they also learn later that Peter isn't actually dying and is in fact getting better much faster than anyone anticipated.

So they step in, get custody of him, and have him move into their pack / have him be transferred to a hospital / clinic with a supernatural supervision.

-

Fast forward some more time, Stiles grows up as things goes, maybe with a healthier life / more stable childhood if the John was more present / actually behaved like an adult-father. He's still quieter than the show made him out, but a good consequence of the magical jewelry pulling on / fueling itself from Stiles' inner magic, is that it took care of the excess energy and Stiles' ADHD is basically a thing of the past somehow (which is very hand-wavey). That would probably give him a better social life because people / kids would consider him less 'annoying' and he would also do better in school. We know that Stiles was very intelligent / (almost) up to Lydia's level but he probably lost points with the teachers for being unable to stay on topic / unable to concentrate in class. 

A few States away, Peter keeps getting better and better over the years, until one day, he wakes up!

Peter either doesn't wake up batshit insane, or those particular nurses and people know how to deal with this much better, and they get him locked up until he starts thinking again. Or we could also go with 'he only woke up insane in canon because his nurse was a Hunter in disguise'.

Bottom line, next part of the would-be-fic would probably have been a parallel between Stiles growing up / going through high-school / having a good life, but still somehow stumbling over the magical side (I'm thinking at some point someone notices that he's magic, which they hadn't in canon because there wasn't a constant, noticeable draw on his magic, and / or he found something / books / a diary in his mother’s things).

And also, Peter waking up, getting better, physical therapy, learning about Laura and Derek, not quite fitting with the local pack but needing their help to get back on feet / feeling in their debt.

Because I'm vindictive, I'd like Peter to lawyer up, so that Laura and Derek's first notice that Peter is out of the coma, is an assignation to give him his part of the money / his stuff, or else they'll go to court. Laura tries to say that of course, she didn't  _ steal _ , she just took care of his stuff but the lawyer snorts because if she wanted to care for Peter, she'd have at least noticed that he'd been transferred and taken cared of in another hospital for years now.

So, first parallel: Stiles grows up / Peter heals, second parallel (btw, by 'parallel' I mean alternate pov / alternate scenes), Stiles learns about his magic / Peter lawyers up-gets his life back on tracks.

-

Next part, the Meeting™ lol

Stiles is in college? At least way out of high-school by then. Somehow he's learned about his magic and started learning how to access it too. And then!  _ What the hell this siphon is doing anchored in his magical core??? _

Stiles follows the trail and suddenly shows up on that pack's doorstep in Oregon.

The people there are like 'who's this twink?' and Stiles is all “I don't know who you are / where I am, but there's someone who's got a lock on my magic and that someone is here and  _ I need explanations pronto _ .”

I'm torn between 'nobody believes him' and 'maybe the Alpha or Emissary or someone thinks about Peter's miraculously fast healing'. 

Bottom line, Stiles meets Peter, wohou!

Depending on how long I'd take to write that part, this would be the third or fourth act of the fic.

Now the question is: would Peter be completely unaware, or maybe he could have had  _ a feeling _ , knowing that something's here / there's something weird, but unable to find what.

And then Stiles shows up.

Peter is probably fully healed by then. I doubt that he'd like the reminders brought by the scars, and anyway since he's been around werewolves for a while now / mundanes haven't been involved since the beginning of his healing, then he could conveniently invoke / cite a very good reconstructive / plastic surgery.

Stiles is probably still in plaid because he always looks cute in plaid, but for those who know where to look, the magical aura is probably evident / super interesting.

The first meeting... I can't decide if Stiles would be angry and trying to stay calm, or just wondering and trying to get things straightened out. 

On the other hand, the guy is aware that his magic has been sucked off for a while now / years. He'd probably get there ready to scream, follows his magic and 'look at that the Alpha thinks, I was right, it was Peter', except that Peter is completely clueless and the wolves can confirm that he's saying the truth.

Stiles deflates and stands awkwardly. They talk a bit, try to sort out what happened, get the local magic user / emissary for a confirmation because wolves are suspicious and they can't just take the word of a twink who just showed up out of nowhere.

Fast forward some time later, maybe they realize how it happened, maybe not, but anyway Stiles is still linked to Peter and something must be done.

Of course, it can't just be cut off like that, or Stiles would have done it from Beacon Hills.

There's the fact that the ring has bonded with Peter by now / after so many years and constant use, so he can't get it off. And the magic is still in use, and they don't know what would happen to Peter if his body / wolf was cut off from the magic without warning, again, after so many years of constant use. 

And Stiles too. That much magic coming back to him / non siphoned off, there might be a backlash, his body isn't used to that anymore. 

So they can't just cut the feed, they need to understand it and understand what it would do after to their body.

Cue several weeks spent together, researching and getting to know each other. 

(and falling in love,  _ yesssss _ )

I think that I want them to be unable to break it off because eh, bonded lovers is always more romantic. Also, gives me an excuse to keep them together a while longer.

I kind of feel like having them fall together now would be too fast, with the length of the fic. It had a slow beginning, it should have a slower burn, especially since Stiles is more 'stable' / less reckless. 

Actually, maybe it might be a good time to introduce the Hunters part of the plot.

-


	2. Chapter 2

With Stiles' arrival, it shook Peter out of his apathy, and he thinks about Beacon Hills again. Namely, that his family's land has probably gone back to wilderness and he owns it now that he got it from Laura (since she wasn't using it anyway, she had no arguments usable against it). Now the Hale lands in Beacon Hills all belong to Peter, the others can fuck off, like they did when Peter became too sick to be useful.

I like this. Maybe it was summer (after his last year of college / before he started building his adult life), and that's why Stiles could afford to fuck off in the middle of the States for weeks. But summer is ending, so Peter says 'I'll go back with you' and they leave together in Stiles' trusty (sort of) jeep.

That could be a good interlude in the fic, for a bit of road trip story line. Useful to tie up any part that might have been left unexplained / if Stiles and Peter needed to talk about something.

Then, Beacon Hills.

-

Obviously, Peter has nowhere to go.

Either Stiles invites him to come use the guest room / live with Stiles and John for now, or Stiles and Peter get a place somewhere together. Maybe Peter buys a flat since even if he gets the Hale house rebuilt, it's going to take month, and so Stiles gets to have a place free of rent / where he can start his life with less trouble since he already has school debts to pay off (at least, he doesn't have the repeated medical bills and car bills of canon).

Cue more bonding.

Probably some magic testing / learning too. Stiles loves magic and he loves learning, and Peter loves researching too, so they look for stuff that Stiles can do and learn together, even though Peter can do it. 

With sane Peter and sane Stiles, this fic would probably have been super soft and cute and cuddly, lol.

Stiles looks for work (library? coffee shop? something quieter / calmer than deputy, certainly). Peter starts researching what to do with the Hale house, get all the builder people lined up and stuff. (yeah for notfics and consequently not needing to do all the tedious research lol).

They've almost settled down, it's all very domestic, when suddenly...

_ The Argents _ .

At this point, the Hunters dealing more with creatures than just magic users, I'd like to say that Stiles wasn't actually aware of who they were.

Allison probably still came during high-school, since they wanted a quiet place to retire and this version is even quieter since there's no Peter in hospital.

Allison and Scott got together? On one hand, Scott wouldn't have gotten bitten, so no werewolf Romeo & Juliet shit, but also they don't really move in the same circles? Though if I remember right, they got to talking because she'd ran over a... dog? and brought it to the vet and it was Scott who took care of it. (which, wth lol, as a high-schooler his job would have been to clean the cages, make sure the supplies were alright, take appointments, stuff like that, not actually work on the animals, if only for insurance reasons). 

But, Allison aside, I doubt that Victoria would much appreciate the return of the Hales wolves. Well, neither Chris, he was an asshole in the first season. 

Though I also doubt that he would go with those assholish intimidation tricks with Peter, like he did with Derek in canon.

I almost want to say that he might go to the sheriff, to try and hint that there's something wrong with the way Peter got back on his feet, but that might be dangerous for the supernatural side / get them discovered by a mundane, if the sheriff digs too deep.

Victoria, I imagine her like that lady waiting in the grass for her prey to get close, so she can pounce on it / kill it in one strike, so she probably wouldn't move first.

There's also the fact that Scott isn't involved so even if he's still with Allison, they'd probably be less in a hurry to act. And there aren't any murders going on (yet?).

Chris... Well, I expect that he would at least show his face at some point, maybe in a public place, to make sure that Peter and him “understand each other”.

Thouuuugh, now that I think about it...

If there aren't any murders and the Argents didn't literally  _ just _ move in town and still stressed by everything... Maybe things would go much better? Especially since they're dealing with an adult wolf known to be in control (and Chris knew Peter from before, right?), maybe everything would go  _ much _ differently that in canon with Derek obviously not in charge, murders left right and center, and Peter still having Beta gold eyes (since he didn't kill his niece and we know from that flashback where he caught an arrow headed for Derek, that he still had gold eyes then).

I think I like this.

Like, Stiles and Peter come back in town, nobody is aware of anyone, and suddenly  _ boom _ , they stumble upon each other in the mall.

Stiles would be clueless, Peter would probably be defensive / worried / haughty (and annoyed that they dare show their faces in what is definitely Hale lands). Chris and Victoria would be shocked too then suspicious.

Face off in the mall, lol.

I think in this case, Stiles would probably end up having to be the voice of reason.

I can't decide if they sit down in a coffee shop and hash it out right now, or if they decide to take the time to regroup and meet later.

Meh. Now. 

-

So, Stiles is awkwardly standing between the two 'groups', looking at them one after the other (probably doubly awkward because he knows the Argents via Scott). “Look, I don't know what's going on, but the cafe here is empty, let's all sit down and talk about it like adults, right?”

Peter agrees, probably more for Stiles' sake. He just got back on his feet, he's lost a lot of time and knowledge because of the coma. There's also the fact that studying the bond between them probably reinforced it, so now he can feel it / feel Stiles, and it makes him doubly worried about doing things that could affect his bonded. 

They sit in silence at a table, staring at each other in silence for a long moment, before Peer decides to make this clear.

“This is Hale lands. This is  _ my land _ since I bought it back. We both know that the fire was not accidental. You don't accidentally but a complete family of werewolves. We knew that something was wrong almost immediately, and tried to escape. The house was lined with mountain ash and the back escape was blocked.”

Okay, Victoria is supposed to be the head of the family right? Her interest is that things stay stable / mundanes are safe.

So of course, having the Hale lands free for grabs, plus whatever the Hales have collected because they've been here for a while now, this is not an idea situation. Sooner or later, some neighboring pack is going to want to integrate this place with their own, when it feels less like robbing the dead, and then the others will move too, and it'll be a free-for-all and dangerous.

I want Victoria (not having to worry about her daughter being close to a werewolf), try to be fair and maybe that's not the word, but knowing that she can't boss Peter around / attack him like she would have done Scott or Derek. He's an adult, he's knowledgeable, he's coherent and aware of manipulations and stuff.

So once Peter has said his piece about the Hales being murdered, Victoria switches to “we need to investigate because by Tribunal law, Hale has the right to retribution and that would be a fucking mess and murders and stuff,  _ not in her town _ .”

She takes the info, they agree to meet again later, and everyone leaves.

The evening would be spent with Peter explaining all sort of werewolf related stuff, like who are Hunters of course, but also the Tribunal, how pack territory works, probably too how packs are build (there's certainly something about how the Argents are probably worried that Peter might turn Omega because he's got no pack, but he has his pack bond with Stiles, so he'll be okay).

-

Fast forward some time later. The Argents dusted off their private detective license and Peter made a show of hiring them (for the sheriff, not publicly I think, because that might scare off the culprits).

I don't remember how Peter found the guilty guys by the way. He remembered them? By scent? He caught one and made him talk like a canary and caught another who gave him the info for another?

Eventually, Kate would probably hear about this one way or another and show up in Beacon Hills, for extra angst.

I want her trying to fuck with the investigation, but Victoria’s the one leading the investigation, and when she starts something, she does  _ not _ get distracted. And she's not the kind to leave stuff in places where Kate could temper with it.

Ooooh, I was thinking, Kate was raised by that-fucker-Gérard, right, who's basically the poster boy for rich-old-white-man-asshole. Obviously, that ass would have little respect for women. The Argent family is nominally matriarchal, but since Gérard's wife died (such sadness, much regrets, I bet Gérard gave her a nice eulogy), Gérard has been leading the family until Kate can take over ( _ riiight _ ). Maybe Victoria is supposed to have taken over until Kate can get it, so she's already rightly suspicious of Kate-Gérard? 

Where was I going with this? Right, Gérard, no respect for women, and he's the one to raise Kate. Maybe Kate has internalized some of that 'women are dumb' attitude, so she doesn't even think twice and think that Chris is of course the one leading the investigation.

So she follows Chris around, dogs his steps, try to put her nose in things, without actually talking about it / mentioning stuff because she doesn't want to get him suspicious.

Meanwhile, Victoria is being a badass and very concentrated on her investigation.

I don't know if I want Peter to get involved with it. I mean, I'd love for Victoria to be badass all along and the one to resolve everything, but I also can't imagine that Peter would sit back and go 'of course, go ahead, you got this'.

Does he investigate too?

Or maybe the murders starts (I'm thinking delayed Darach plot line for whatever reason), and Peter has to worry about that too because Stiles can feel that there's something wrong with the Nemeton.

-

Darach now or later?????? dammit. 

I could also simply go with 'Stiles is worried because the Nemeton doesn't feel healthy to his senses', minus the whole Darach attack (yet).

On the other hand, the Darach could be a distraction for Chris / Kate giving time to Victoria to finish her investigation and get to the Kate part of the mystery.

There is no Alpha pack problem though because Peter isn't an Alpha. So why would the Darach come? Though she might not have come earlier because no Alpha pack, but she still needs the magic boost, so that explains why she only shows up now.

I think that at some point, Scott will discover the magic / werewolf thing, if only because he's still a close friend of Stiles, and still much more like season 1 version of himself since he didn't have to through all the PTSD inducing attacks and stuff.

Maybe because Allison stumbles on some stufffff- Wait, Allison! Wasn't she supposed to learn about the Hunter job once she became an adult?

In this case, maybe Allison knows and is helping her mother with the investigation? Maybe Kate still gave her that necklace, and the day Victoria goes to question Harris, Allison goes with her and Harris recognizes the necklace? That'd be the nail in the coffin from Victoria's point of view because she was already aware that something was going on / not right about Kate after she found out that Kate had been teaching at the Beacon Hills high-school during that period, under a false identity.

Maybe Stiles, Peter, Chris (and Kate because she tags along), are investigating Stiles' feeling that something is very much not right with the Nemeton / something feels rotten in the forest. They can't let it go because those kinds of things always come back and bit you in the ass.

Having the murders start now would have been a convenient excuse to get rid of Kate writing-wise (oops, she got killed when they attacked the Darach, that's  _ really too bad _ ). That way there's no risk that Gérard will get her sprung out of jail, legally or not. Because I want her dead as a doornail, dammit.

But if the Darach plot line hasn't started yet, and they're busy investigating the taint in the Preserve, Victoria is also free to keep investigating the Hale house fire (because I doubt that she'd continue / wouldn't put it on hold, if people started getting kill left, right, and center). In the end, she's got proof against Kate and everything, and because she's badass like that and is not going to let Gérard nor Kate intimidate her, she goes straight to the sheriff with it. 

When the sheriff tries to arrest Kate, she resists, takes Stiles hostage and Peter has to stand there unable to act because they're downtown at midday and there are mundanes everywhere around (or something). Kate dies during the shootout, Peter and Stiles hug like it's the last time, Allison and Chris are probably half-traumatized, and Victoria is victorious and feeling vindictive lol.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, the second part! :) ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

Fast forward some quality time with his father and Peter / the investigation and stuff at the station.

I almost wanted the first murder to happen straight the day after for extra sensationalism, but it would make more sense (here and during canon), if the Darach turned up at Beacon Hills because the town caught her attention because of the news of Peter's murders in canon / Kate's death here.

So next part would be the Darach fucking things up, and probably Gérard putting his nose where he isn't supposed to be.

The transition hum...

I don't remember if Scott knows about the supernatural world by now *thinking face*

Ah, right, I wondered about getting Scott up to speed at that time when I was also wondering if I should insert the Darach during the Kate investigation, or after. Then I moved on onto getting Allison to investigate with her mother.

Right, so Scott might still be clueless

I think that it would be more interesting to keep him clueless so far, and only now that Kate's dead and it's super obvious that the Argents-Peter-Stiles were up to something, Scott 'forces' Stiles to tell him. Or maybe Allison. 

During the whole investigation, Scott should have stumble over clues all along, from both Allison and Stiles, leading to the reveal now / Scott putting his hands on his hips and saying “Stop, you  _ will _ tell me what's going on now, I deserve to know, everyone is in but me.”

Stiles decides that yes, he does, and also maybe the Sheriff was in danger before Stiles got taken hostage, so Stiles decides to tell him too, so he knows to protect himself in some cases. And anyway, with Peter moving back in town and Stiles bonded to him, they had already planned to teach him about the supernatural world. Just not starting with a shootout. 

So this part starts with everyone in the known / some of their numbers still dealing with that knowledge. Maybe adds a dash of angst if Scott can't believe that Allison would hide something  _ that _ important of her life, even though they've been together for years and planning to marry at some point and everything.

The sheriff... Well, potential angst bonus too of course, but apparently this fic moved into  _ Everything Is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts _ territory, so nope.

Since everyone is being so Adult and Responsible, let's keep it that way. 

Stiles and Peter take John aside once the mess has quieted down, and they do mature show and tell (meaning: not just Peter flashing his eyes like ' _ surprise! _ ' ). 

John is understandably thinking that he's gone around the bend. Himself. Stiles.  _ Everyone _ . Then Peter indeed shows his previous 'tell' and damn, here goes the proof. 

Ensue a loooong afternoon of info dump, with explaining the Hale house fire is not just Kate being batshit insane, but also racist with a side of genocidal fanatic, then explaining that yes, Stiles does have magic but it's more the 'hand-wavey, I need ingredients for my ritual' kind, rather than Harry Potter like sorts and wand stuff. Then the fun part: 'yes, I was bonded with Peter without my knowledge when I was a kid, but in his defense he didn't know either and we think that it's his wolf who jump-started the whole thing, don't kill him please'. 

That would be the info dump from hell, meh. Good thing that I'm not writing it, lol.

At the end of the day, Stiles is relieved because the secret is out, Peter is relieved because John hasn't killed him on the spot, John is relieved because his son isn't doing drugs / planning something illegal / stalking people (or whichever other crazy idea he got when Stiles started being jumpy and worried barely a few days after he came back).

-

If we take into account a believable timeline of 'until everything quiets down again' (after the shootout), then possibly it has been a few days / weeks and the whole thing was in the news, including the rehashing of the whole 'an entire family was burned to death in the Preserve, so sad'.

So just as the talk winds down, Stiles tentatively starts joking again, the phone rings.

“Sheriff, it's the deputy, you need to come in, there's been a murder!”

Dum dum dum.

And yes, that was the first of the Darach's nine victims.

John goes to investigate, the others relax at home because the supernatural shit has been dealt with, they can go back to building Peter's life / the Hale house again.

(Meanwhile, insert Allison / Scott angsty moments).

Two, or three murders later, the Argents show up on the Stilinski-Hale doorstep like bad omens, being all 'this has got to be supernatural, there's something hinky, we need to investigate'.

Stiles is torn between 'yes! another investigation / researches!' and 'omg, please no, I thought that I was done with the stress and could live quietly now :((( '

Peter... I hesitate between 'rolls his eyes and can barely bother', and 'so fucking pissed off, this is  _ his  _ lands, this is  _ his  _ town, who the hell think that they can just show up on his doorstep and start spreading murder left, right, and center??

Chris is still down after the thing with Kate and Victoria is In Charge.

I can't decide if Scott and Allison eventually make up, or if they both move on... Not for any Scott bashing, for once, but because first love doesn't have to be eternal and they could just fall in love with another? *thinking face again*

So, they meet up to talk about the murders, the sheriff joins them because he has some more clues / details that the press doesn't know, they all work together to try and make sense of all this mess.

(

I have no idea what happened to Deaton in this story? Obviously, he doesn't get connected to the group via Scott since Scott is still a mundane. There are no 'animal attack' for him to wrongly identify. And Peter has never been the kind to trust him, so he'd probably ignore him. 

Lol, it would be fun if he spent this whole fic on the verge of being involved, but but but... ah, nope. Deaton blissfully continues being a vet without having half a team of teenagers showing up on his doorstep twice a week, bleeding and crying and with another apocalypse on the hands.

)

And then!

Dum dum dum!

_ Gérard _ .

-

They're all focused on finding the Darach and suddenly, look who the cat dragged in.

(man, do I wish that the cat had dragged him into the gutter and drowned him)

With actually, legitimately dead-dead this time, from an actual bullet in front of actual witnesses for an actual crime (at the very least, taking Stiles hostage), Gérard can't really just barge in and scream about poor Kate, falsely accused, how dare you sully her name! 

(bonus point if the FBI or whatever put two and two together after her death and looked up a few suspicious fires and then some more when there turned out to be strong clues that she might have been responsible for those too).

Obviously, they can't arrest the ass because he hasn't actually done anything, but he  _ is _ a problem.

Meanwhile, the Darach is still killing.

And then, Gérard finds out that Victoria was actually the one who investigated the house fire and found about Kate's involvement, not the Sheriff.

I think Gérard would discreetly go to ground or something, and plot to get revenge on Victoria because fuck those beasts, who cares about a few animals being put down, Kate was an upstanding member of the community.

The others are wary, but Gérard can wait, they're too busy looking for the Darach / trying to stop the murders.

Everything comes to a head when the Darach captures the sheriff like in the show and maybe some others? That would be fillers and I don't really care. 

While the Argents-Stiles-Peter fight off the Darach, Gérard strikes from behind!

He gets a good hit in, maybe a gunshot in Victoria's middle or something. He'd probably try to make it look like Peter did it somehow. Something something.

Gérard cackles / monologues about evil bitches taking out good, obedient daughters, but Allison is not going to take that lying down and boom! Arrow through the throat, great shot Allison!

Victoria is pretty much at death’s door though.

-

I just had a thought that I haven't mentioned Peter's magic silver ring in a while, and since the whole fic started about it, I really should do something with it again.

Well, since I'm wrapping up the story with the whole gang standing around the Nemeton, that's a good point to add some magical, mythical thing, right.

Of the last story arcs, we had 

\- Gérard who just got taken out by Allison, 

\- Victoria being badass as the family lead but hurt by Gérard. I'm thinking maybe Stiles uses his magic to save her? Would get him in the Argents good graces again/more,

\- the Darach / saving John. Well, if we go with John and company still in the cellar... Maybe the ritual is farther ahead than in canon, so they get here  _ just _ in time and Peter jumps down to save him and... 

Oh! This could be interesting. Maybe with the magic ritual going on, bringing magical object in range isn't a good idea / it could interfere and make everything wonky. 

So Peter jumps down in the cellar to save John and while he's down there trying to get John and the other hostages free (at least there's no rainstorm this time, since it happens years later than canon) and then bam! There's a high noise of some kind, something burst into flame, the ropes turn into lava. (not really, but you get my meaning). No one knows what the fuck happened, but they aren't staying behind to investigate. Peter's ring is burning up on his finger, feeling like it's going to turn into ashes and his hand with it. It's turning interesting colors, maybe even glowing. He can feel the protective magic in it surging and growing stronger by the minute, how it tugs on the magical bond / magic feed he has with Stiles. 

Up above, in the battle, Stiles stumbles but opens himself to Peter. He knows that if the ring is pulling on his magic, then something really fucking wrong is going on.

Camera back down there, Peter is pushing the last hostage out, when something else reacts to the ritual: the Nogitsune in its glass jar prison.

Maybe it's at the same time as the gunshot, so Peter is distracted / worried about Stiles and doesn't notice the jar falling and breaking and something fluttering out. 

Half a second later, Peter howls loud enough to wake up the dead, as something forces itself inside of him.

He knows it's there because his wolf is really fucking unhappy, but also because the silver ring of protection is raising holy hell against that invader. Insert dramatic mental / magical battle. 

Up above, the Darach is being distracted by her ritual going the way of the dodo. She screams, rages, becomes distracted / erratic. John gets a lucky shot from Victoria's discarded gun. The Argents rush to help their mother, Stiles drops everything, hugs his dad, and then concentrates on his magic and pushes as much as he can Peter's way. He can't actually get down there because the cellar entrance collapsed / the magic aura is abrasive and too strong / the failed ritual is creating a black hole / something. Stiles is pretty much useless by how much magic he sends to Peter, Peter is flush with it and ten times stronger than usual, Peter's wolf really does  _ not _ appreciate that some asshole is trying to carve themselves a piece of land in Peter's mind too, it's already crowded enough with the bond, the Nogitsune is shrieking with rage.

It looks like the Nogitsune is going to win, when Stiles accidentally (or not) taps into the Nemeton's power (maybe because he was already almost connected to it since Stiles tried to make contact with the land with his magic, when he came back from Oregon with Peter / tried to contact the spirit of the Hale land).

The Nemeton twins itself with Stiles' magic, like ‘if I do this for you, you're going to be my servant / helper / gardener person from then on’ (never mind that the Nemeton would do a lot to get rid of that magical leech). Stiles goes with it because  _ Peter _ .

Cue nuclear explosion of magic (not, but you see what I mean again).

Everything's hazy, everyone is scrambling to get away, Stiles' eyes are glowing bright white and he's moving toward the Nemeton like he's possessed. Peter howls in pain / power / rage one last time, and then there's another explosion of power when Stiles touches the stump.

Once everything settles down / people have stopped seeing spots, Victoria is magically healed (literally. since there was so much unused magic coursing through him, Stiles directed some her way and tried to accelerate her healing. It worked). Peter crawls out from the cellar and collapses at Stiles' feet. His ring is still glowing white like Stiles' eyes did a moment ago, the magic in it renewed level ++++ 

Stiles collapses on / next to Peter, nearly crying in relief. The Nogitsune has been burned away by the rush of magic. 

When they'd found about the 'bond' facilitated by Peter's magical silver ring, latching on Stiles' baby spark, Stiles had immediately wanted to know what the bond would do (telepathy, empathy, stuff like that), and been disappointed that there was little more than 'this path makes it possible for the silver ring to draw on Stiles' magic'. 

But now! Oh, now. Stiles is still dazed and Peter is halfway unconscious, but already, they can both feel it vibrating with power, swelled to ten times its original size. Stiles can feel Peter, and Peter's wolf too, and Peter can feel Stiles and even the Nemeton a 'bit farther away'. Stiles sorts of hope that the awareness will go away because this is going to be a lot to ignore / to concentrate on anything else. 

They eventually get back to their feet, and there are several rounds of hugs, the Argents are checking each other / making sure that everyone's alive / marveling at Victoria's un-wounded body.

There's a bit of a discussion, especially the Argents who wonder about the magic backlash, but Stiles bullshit his way through an explanation about some of the Darach supplies having weird reactions to each other and Stiles using it to heal Victoria, but he's nowhere near as powerful usually, honest (fingers crossed behind his back). They decide to say that Gérard was the mastermind behind it all, with for goal to kill the Sheriff because of Kate's death, trying to hide the true murder behind the supposedly ritual murders.

Blah blah, why am I trying to explain / describe this part when it's already boring me in condensed version, good thing that I'm not writing the full version.

Anyway, everyone has their bullshite-o-dial turned on max and somehow everyone gets away fine and dandy. 

-

Some time later, ... Oh, sudden idea: some time later, Laura and Derek show up in Beacon Hills looking very contrite, I'm sure.

Well, frankly, Peter wrote both of them off his family line when he woke up pack less, being taken cared of by complete strangers because his niece / Alpha couldn't be bothered to look after him, and she had the gale to try and argue when he sent his lawyers to buy the Hale house / property back.

She's probably expecting to find a half omega barely healed wolf, and instead the show up when everyone is here: the Argents, Steter, John. They just finished hashing out a peace treaty, and they're sampling's Stiles cookies while talking about magic and stuff. 

Argument, argument, recriminations, blah blah, Peter eventually roars in her face when she tries to intimidate him with Alpha eyes / is dismissive of Stiles and bam, Peter roars back with red eyes too.

Stiles is the only one who actually sees Peter's eyes / the others are behind him. He keeps his mouth shut and they explain to Laura in small words that she gave up on the Hale territory  _ and _ on Peter years ago, she can just fuck right back to New York. 

She leaves in a huff. Derek follows her because to be honest, he's very much a follower / domestic pet to her at this stage. Peter feels bad about Derek, a bit, and Stiles will later promise that they'll try to contact Derek without talking to Laura.

The house quiets down, they all sit again, and then Victoria drops the bomb “since when are you an Alpha / who did you kill.”

And Peter swears that he hasn't killed anyone, and they eventually determine that the detonation of power / magic half a hair from Peter must have given him the boost to make him Alpha. Plus he has a pack to care for now (the Stilinskis), and his own territory (Beacon Hills county / the Hale lands), and the backing of the most powerful being of the area (the Nemeton).

Stiles' kisses Peter's silver ring, and tells him that he'd love to do as his Lord orders, with a smirk, ignoring the groans from the other. 

Peter kisses Stiles.

-

The END

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Et voilà_! lol, this was my idea for the “silver” Steter prompt back in August 2017, but I never got around finishing writing the fic that I started because it grew way too long lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! This notfic grew way too long / much longer than I had planned, so I'll post it in three chapters. Everything is already written / just needs to be tidied up, so don't worry about it being a forever wip.
> 
> ♥♥


End file.
